A Charitable Earth
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: Set after the SJA 'Death of the Doctor'. The Doctor decides to drop in on an old friend with a knack for pyrotechnics.


Dorothy Gale McShane, formerly known in the universe as Ace, was in her office at A Charitable Earth's headquarters doing paperwork. There was an incident involving UNIT and one of the newly settled alien families. Such incidents had increased astronomically since the most recent stranding of the Brigadier in Peru. _Why_ they kept sending the poor man there, she had no idea.

Still, best to keep them happy, they did buy most of her Nitro Nine and allow her company to forge documents for those who needed them. Now that Torchwood was caput she and the few other groups scattered over the world were all the help the poor refugees and outcasts could get.

Then of course, there was the news UNIT had brought her about the Doctor. She shot out of her chair, as she did often nowadays, to pace the length of her office. A hand shot through her hair. "Professor… You can't be dead. I know you can't be. After everything, after Fenric, I'd _know_, wouldn't I?" Slamming a hand on her intercom button, she asked, "Mary, I don't have any meetings, right?"

"No ma'am. Should I call the demolition range, tell them to be ready for you?"

"You're a doll, you are." Dorothy grabbed her old patched jacket, one of the few things that survived her adventures in the TARDIS. As she left, she slid the stack of finished paperwork onto Mary's desk, waving to the odd assortment of species on the top floor. She had just stepped outside the building when her mobile rang. Groaning, the woman answered it. "Gale McShane, how can I help you?"

"You go by Gale now?" An unfamiliar voice asked. She heard her secretary shout before the woman was back on the phone. "I'm sorry, Miss McShane, but this man just came up asking for you. He refused to say who he was, just that he had to tell you something." A pause. "Watch where you swing that umbrella, sir!"

Dorothy, or Gale, froze. No, it couldn't be… Could it? She spun on her heel, striding back into the building and commandeering an elevator. As the doors reopened on her floor , she practically sprinted to her secretary's desk. "Mary, where is he?"

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin, the poor girl. "He… he said he'd wait in your office. Do you want me to call security?"

"Nah, I can handle it. Try not to worry if you hear anything strange, alright? Maybe see if you can get someone to bring in tea in about… twenty minutes? Maybe some scones if they can find some."

Smiling as the shaken woman nodded, Gale went back into her office. Her chair was faced away, familiar umbrella leaning against her desk. "Hullo, Professor." The chair swung around, revealing not the short man in the awful pullover she knew, but a young man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie. Her smile fell. "Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?'

The man pouted slightly. He walked around the desk, stopping in front of her. "Ace," she flinched at her old nickname. "It's me. Sure, I've regenerated a few times, but I'm still me. Here." He held out an arm to her, allowing her to take his pulse.

She felt the strong, unique pulse and the thrum of power around him that made the very dormant cheetah-person inside her rise. "It is you… But… Oh! I knew that no good woman was lying! Unless… Did UNIT happen to fake your death?"

"Ah, not the whole organization, but one of their members. And a rogue faction of the Shansheeth, they were trying to steal the TARDIS. Stopped them, though, with some help of a few old friends."

"Oh? And when you say you got help, did they actually _know_ how they were helping you?"

The Doctor winced. "That's a bit harsh, Ace."

She glowered. "That's Gale, Doctor."

Sadness marred his odd face. "Not Professor? Are you that mad at me."

"Oh, no, not that. It's just… You may be the Doctor but you just aren't the Professor anymore."

"Just like you aren't Ace?"

"I gave up that name when you left me in 91. If it weren't for Bambera and The Brigadier, I'd be who knows where!" She paused for breath before looking The Doctor over again. "GGordon Bennet, look at you! Trying to deny your age, all floppy haired and bowtied."

An offended look crossed the Doctor's face. "It's cool! Bowties are cool. About why I came, though. Sarah told me about this organization you started, I wanted to see for myself. What's this place do, exactly?"

Dorothy sat in her chair, gesturing to the guest one across from her. Once the Doctor was seated, she began. "A little while after I got back, I was talking with Alistair about the transistion from that life and the average Earth one. He told me that all over the world were old friends of yours, making a difference in where they lived. I heard a load about this one woman, Jo, I think. And Sarah Jane Smith. Actually kept up with her work, wonderful read. Anyway, we also talked about all the different groups working with aliens and I figured, sure there are lots f people fighting the hostile ones, but who tries to help them blend in, adjust to Earth's customs."

"This started with backing from UNIT, I still supply them with Nitro. I thought you'd prefer someone to try helping them, not fight. Soon enough this whole thing grew. I have contact with quite a few people and I was thinking of swinging down to Bannerman Road eventually, finally meet Miss Smith. Of course, what with the destruction of Torchwood and UNIT being so unreliable now, I don't have time to run to Ealing…"

The Doctor smiled warmly and for a minute she could see him, the short, deceptive version of him. For a brief, beautiful moment, they were Ace and the Professor again. "I'm proud of you. I've gotta run, though, left Amy and Rory on their honeymoon in deep space. He stood and walked to the door. He turned back briefly, eyes meeting her own. "Good to see you again, Gale."

She sighed softly before staring defiantly at him. "That's Ace to you, Professor." He grinned widely, waving before leaving. Choosing not to follow him, Dorothy waited for the familiar sound of her former home before getting up. There, next to his chair, was that old umbrella. Grasping the handle, she stared at it before noticing the note.

_Just something to remember me by._

Dorothy Gale 'Ace' McShane laughed, hugging the stupid thing tightly. "G'bye Professor. I'll miss you…"


End file.
